


Winchester’s boys

by MrSquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Dean, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSquirrel/pseuds/MrSquirrel
Summary: John thinks about how he raised his boys.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Winchester’s boys

Everyone says that John Winchester raised soldiers instead of kids. He thinks they’re right, but will swear he didn’t mean to. There wasn’t any one moment when he just decided. No it was to make sure they didn’t wind up just like him. Unable to protect their own when they needed to most.

So If Deans first hunt was just shy of his fifth birthday it was to protect him. John knew this was no life for children but they had to be able to handle themselves, danm it. Any ways Sam didn’t start hunting any till he was near about 13.

If Mary ever seen what they turned into, she would kick his ass from beyond the grave. Her little Deana is now a man and her baby Sammy can rival a bobcat in a fight. Dean had all but raised the little one, John would be the first to itmitt, but Mary was already proud of her little helper, changing diapers and fixing bottles. If John just let the boy handle Sam at first who could blame him? John could barely feed him self then and he always meant to take back the reigns he just couldn’t ever figure out how.

To John his boys are both his proudest achievement and his greatest disappointment. For Dean he was proud of the hunter he raised. There was nobody else he trusted to watch his back like that boy. He was disappointed himself for what he’s done to Mary’s sweet little girl. He’s proud of Sam for the normalcy he retained. The way he’s of to college amazes him. He’s disappointed in the fact he never truly instilled hunting in him.

Dean had never really managed to fit in anywhere that didn’t have a fight. Always had to the right wrongs of the world and protect their own. If he’d been born like his brother John would have proudly sent him off to the Marines. He’d seen the lust in the boys eyes after listening to all his buddies old stories. Instead he could only tell him how much good hunters done and tried to pretend that one day they’d be done. John knew that Dean was just like him and wouldn’t let it go not like Sam could. That Dean wouldn’t be happy anywhere he couldn’t stretch a bit. 

Sam didn’t fit in well either, but his was a far more mundane combination of being a small kid and a giant nerd. The famous mix for bullying. But as Sam got a little older he learned how to spot the book worms and tech geeks. He didn’t have hordes of friends but he normally could mange one or two in whatever podunk town they where posted up in. John knew that if born to any other family his boy could’ve had the American dream. That’s why he had to be hard on him. He just didn’t want Sam fail his family like he had his.

Not to mention he couldn’t remember when Deana became just Dean. He’d started to call her Deedee when she was little. Just barely toddling around. Then he called the kid D for short and somewhere after dragging em around hunters, somebody started calling the boy Dean. He doesn’t know if Dean started it or if D sounded enough like Dean or what. He never ask cause it made the kid smile. D wasn’t a smiling kid.

He wonders if he pushed Dean into being a man or if he really was just born that way. He doesn’t think he wants to know.


End file.
